


Hurricane

by DryCereal



Series: Off-Stage [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Opening Night, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: "In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet/For just a moment"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Be in your body, not in your head. Because if you just go "I'm not thinking about anything" it'll just come out. If you start thinking about it, you'll go "what's the _lines_?!"
> 
> "Places please." - It's time. For the first time. But even if it all goes wrong it'll be ok.

He realises he's staring at a short strip of silver tape, right at the spot where it's lifting up from the floor like someone's scraped their shoe over the edge. And the wire it should probably be sticking down to the floor, but that's come loose too.

He wants to move, go over and press it back down flat, stick it down to the floor properly, but even as he shifts his weight as if to go fix it, he realises that would probably look weird, so he doesn't.

Huffs out a breath instead.

Immediately, there's a brush of fingers down the back of his upper arm, and the briefest of squeezes just above his elbow.

He looks up to the face he knows best, apart from his own. Even in the dim glow of the stage lights here behind the set ( **their** set, for **_their show_** because it's _here_ , and _now_ , and looming inescapable like the most nightmarish of monsters, and ...no. Not now. Shut those thoughts down. Lock them away in a box and leave them tucked away in those deeper shadows in the wings. For later. When they won't even be remembered.)

Another breath. One that catches slightly in his throat, even as they make eye contact.

And suddenly, everything else fades away. Like a blanket has been dropped over the pair of them, cutting them off away from the rest of the world.

All he can see shrinks, fades away until all that's in focus is the pale gleam of the whites surrounding two dark circles staring back at him, the familiar ring of swirling colour darkened to black by the dim light.

The noise has been muted too. The blaring music and the roar of the crowd, which had been deafening even at a distance from their dressing room backstage has faded until it's barely a murmur here, where logically, it should be loudest.

And it's suddenly calm. For the first time all day. This crazy day. The one that's been marked on the calendar, the one that has seemed so far away, so close, like it may never arrive, all this, all the time. The one they’ve been constantly switching between dreading the date as it approached, and looking forward to it excitedly.

Somehow, it’s been even more… just more _everything_ than they expected. From the minute they woke up in their Glasgow hotel room after what had been a pretty poor night’s sleep for both of them, truth be told, they’ve not stopped, not had a moment to think, or to be by themselves until right here and now.  
  
After filming a quick intro and outro, and uploading the video, they’d all but forgotten about the book’s release, a busy morning of last-minute preparations and checks followed by a late lunch – it wasn’t until they arrived at the meet and greet ahead of the show to see their book – _theirs_ – the one they’d worked so hard for so long on being held, being read by the people it was intended for…

They’d needed a moment. Just to absorb it. Process it.  
  
They’d signed so many copies, so many different pages, all familiar, but what was new was the almost protective feeling – especially when they had to hand their book – well, each copy of it, back to the person who now owned it.  
  
Those feelings, along with all the others, had added to the swirl of mixed emotions that had been simmering barely held under the surface all day long. It’s probably what’s been keeping them going – partly giving them energy, partly a much-needed distraction - keeping them from becoming overwhelmed at any given moment.  
  
But now they’re in that imaginary box. Locked away and pushed to the side with the rest. Stored for “later” – whenever that ended up being.  
  
Calm. There’s nothing else to do but to go out there and do the show. And they know they can. They know the whole thing inside out, and probably back to front at this point.  
  
More importantly, they know they’ll be fine, even if something goes wrong. One thing they’ve always been able to count on is each other, and the way they just _work_ together Literally and figuratively.  
  
It’s their show. If they lose their way, or something goes wrong, well, they’ll bounce off each other, pull each other to a fixed point where they can pick up the thread and carry on. It’s what they do. What they’ve always done, so why should it be any different in front of a live audience?  
  
It’s not.  
  
In some ways, this is easier. It’s scripted. Planned. Rehearsed.

 **BEEP**  
  
He keeps eye contact as the noise suddenly cuts back in full volume. And it’s all for them. Their audience, just in person. Filling the seats that had been empty during their final rehearsals, eagerly – loudly waiting for them to go out there and just do it. Again, and yet for the first time.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Seconds left. One gives a determined nod.  
  
If words were needed (they’re **_not_** ) they’d be saying “We’ve got this” and “Let’s go”  
  
There’s an answering smile and a wink.

 **BEEP**  
  
Deep breath.  
  
Two mis-matched hands reach out and push open the door out onto the stage. As the dazzling stage lights blaze through the widening gap, there’s a hand on the small of his back. Not pulling him back, not pushing him forward, just _there_.  
  
They step forward together, as one.  
  
And no fear remains. Only excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst high on TATINOF goodness. It's been a bit of a week, hasn't it? :O)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Honestly couldn't decide who's POV this one should have been, so it's intentionally vague. Make your own minds up! ;O)
> 
>  
> 
> **edit** decided this will be the first in a series of Musical Theatre-inspired D&P one-shots. Here goes nothin'!!!


End file.
